Computing resources, such as file servers, printers, intranet devices, and email servers live in a secure corporate network (e.g., a corporation's enterprise “intranet,” or internal network) that may be managed via a directory service such as ACTIVE DIRECTORY® (“AD”) (Microsoft Corporation, Redmond Wash.). Some directory services such as AD handle resource discovery, authentication, and management of enterprise computing resources and users. Cloud services and cloud connected mobile devices that run outside the corporate network have limited options on ways to connect back into an internal premise domain. Currently, the most common way to do this is via a Virtual Private Network (VPN) setup between the cloud service or client that is outside the network and an internal gateway server inside the corporate network. A VPN allows two services to communicate via a single dedicated tunnel.